Those Little Moments
by HeartMadeFullmetal
Summary: This is a story about moments in Twilight Princess that I'd like to shed some light on. My friendly fictional character, Alina Lee Bell, is helping me by providing her accounts for these little moments. Read inside for more info, and both Ali and I hope you like it! I wanted to rate it K , but Ali said she may not watch her tongue all the time, so she rated this T.
1. Hyrule Field: After the sun sets

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'd just like to tell you that this story is about little parts in Twilight Princess that I'd like to shine some light on. If anyone has any requests, please, feel free to ask me. This may also be a bit of a reference guide as well, so if anyone has questions on some things, I can try my best to answer them.**

**I'm not saying that I created the game, and anyway, if I did, it would probably not be a very good game, anyway, so I don't own the thing. I'm just saying that I've done a lot of research on it, and I'm obsessed with it, so I try to know a lot about it. So, once more, feel free to ask about stuff or to suggest some things. Hope you like it!**

**Also, under no circumstances do I say that these things are going to be in any kind of order. I'll just do them randomly.**

**BTW, the person about to speak is my fictional person. She's as obsessed as I am, though.**

**********()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**  


Hello, my name's Alina, or Ali for short. I've been playing Twilight Princess a lot, and I tend to have different reactions to things every time I play it.

So, my first little short here will be about nighttime in Hyrule Field.

"Hey, looks like it's starting to get dark." I say. I shift to first-person view to look at the sky. I watch the sun for a few minutes. "Yep, that sun's going down."

I continue walking around with no particular destination in mind when I hear a different music than usual start to play. It sounds sad, like the end of something. Well, I don't let it bother me.

Silence.

The music's completely gone now, and it's dark. I keep walking, though I'm more alert now. It isn't long till some different music starts to play.

"Okay." I say to myself. "Now I'm creeped out."

I say this because if you've played Twilight Princess, you've probably been in Hyrule Field at nighttime. So, you know about the music playing, and how it sounds.

I decide that I'm going to leave Hyrule Field and go somewhere else for now, but something stops me.

"Yah!" I shout as something pops out of the ground in front of me. I don't stay to find out what it is. I hightail it outta there. I hear the same noise that the first thing made, but still, I don't stop running.

"Well, crap." I say. I realize that I've got several Bokoblins on my tail, along with a couple Kargaroks. I pause long enough to wildly slash at them, and I resume running.

After a little while, I run out of Hyrule Field, and hide out in a little monster-free area until daytime.

I'd never been so glad to hear the little prelude of music that meant daytime was coming.

Well, later I find out that those things that pop out of the ground were just these little skeletal dogs called Stalhounds.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

**********Please feel free to leave reviews! Suggestions are appreciated, and questions are as well! Ali and I will do our best to answer any questions there are!  
**


	2. Bokoblins, Kargaroks & Stalhounds

**A/N: Well, hello again. I'm going to do a little info on Kargaroks, Bokoblins, and Stalhounds.**

**Also, two things. The bunny in the line breaks would like to achieve world domination. Please copy and paste him into your profile to help him toward his goal. And also, I talked to Ali about her present-tense, or whatever it's called, and she said it was hard for her to write it down that way, so she's going to do a different tense. Thanks, and please enjoy. Oh, and reviews would be nice, either me(Megumi) or Ali can answer questions. Once more, suggestions would be appreaciated.**

Hello again, Alina Lee here. Now, for the information on the monsters that Megumi mentioned. Here it is.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

_Bokoblins_

These enemies come in two different colors: red and blue. The blue bokoblins are the first type encountered in the game, and also the easier one to defeat.

It doesn't take much to down a blue bokoblin, though that can depend on what weapon you're using.

The red bokoblins are the tougher of the two. They don't die quite as easily as blue bokoblins, so they tend to be more annoying.

Three ways to identify bokoblins are by their weapons, their color, and their Shepherd Book hair.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

**_Kargaroks_**

Kargaroks are those flying pterodactyl/vulture things. It usually only take two hits to defeat them, but that can vary depending on what weapon you're using.

In Hyrule Field, if you're riding Epona, they can knock you off her. I find that a good way to evade them is by using a couple of boosts, stopping abruptly, and then immediately start galloping again.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

**_Stalhounds_**

Stalhounds only appear at night, and only in Hyrule Field. It isn't very hard to run away from them, because if you run away for a little bit, the stalhound will bury itself in the ground again.

Stalhounds look like skeletal dogs or wolves.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

**********So, if any of you recognized the reference in this chapter, I'll point you out in the next chapter. Thanks, and please review!  
**


	3. In Arbiter's Grounds

**Okay, from here on out, let's just assume that the bold print at the beginning of the chapters is the Author's Note. So, today, Ali will be recounting a story, featuring two different enemies that are quite alike.**

**ALSO if you're early in the game, don't read this chapter, because there may be SPOILERS. **

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

Hello, everyone! I'd just like to say one thing before we get started: Heart Made Fullmetal likes to be called Megumi. So, now that's out, let's get started.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

So, one time I was in Arbiter's Grounds, and I was walking through the sand when these weird little black bugs started attaching themselves to me. Naturally, I started panicking.

"Oh, no, gotta run, gotta run, gotta run!" I was saying frantically as I began slowing down. I tried to roll, but I had been in the sand too long and was unable to roll.

Unfortunately, I was unable to get out of the sand in time to save myself, so I succumbed.

When I regenerated at the door, I decided that I would have to be quick and try to outrun these bugs that latched onto me.

Fortunately, this time I succeeded, but I did not like those bugs at all.

Later in Arbiter's Grounds, I was in this one room and I was walking as though I had those bugs on me. I didn't see any of the bugs, however, which threw me off a bit.

"What in the world is going on here?" I asked myself.

So, I switched to my wolf form and put my senses on, and it revealed the strangest thing.

There were invisible rats clinging to me.

I decided right then and there that those rats would be as annoying as, if not more than, the bugs.

Well, I was right.

Those rats sunk me into the sand a good number of times, just like the bugs.

After looking them up, I discovered that the rats were called Ghoul Rats and the bugs were Poison Mites.

They cause a lot of trouble in my life.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

**Well, there you go! It's a bit of a short one, but still, better than nothing!**

**Please review, and questions and suggestions are encouraged!**


	4. Ghoul Rats and Poison Mites

**Hello, everyone! Another info chapter, this time on Ghoul Rats and Poison Mites! I have a feeling this one's gonna be short, but there's really not much on the two enemies.**

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

Hello, everyone! Here's the info on Ghoul Rats and Poison Mites.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

_Ghoul Rats_

Ghoul rats are basically invisible rats. You can only see them while in your wolf form, and only with your senses.

Although ghoul rats don't deal any damage, if they're clinging to you while you're walking through sand, chances are you won't be able to make it back to solid ground.

They also slow you down and render you vulnerable to other monsters.

A spin attack should shake them off, and you can finish them off from there.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

_Poison Mites_

Poison mites are little black bugs that latch onto you, slowing you down and pulling you into the sand.

They don't actually deal any damage, but their aforementioned technique can be deadly.

**()()****  
****(0.0)****  
****( _ )**

**Wow, that was a lot shorter than I thought it would be.**

**Well, reviews encouraged, questions and suggestion are good as well!**


End file.
